Damn that cajun
by TheRealMai
Summary: Romy fic but with little dabs of kietro. What happens when Remy won't stop annoying Rogue for a date. Eventually she gives in and says yes just to make the Swamp Rat leave her alone. But what happens when she realizes this might have been worth it all.R
1. Silver Kiss

Me-Hey Readers! This is my first story so go easy on me!  
  
YamiRachael-Yeah, it's my big sister's first story! TheRealMai pronounced as the real may, does not and will not ever ...ever own X-men Evolution.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Damn That Cajun  
  
Chapter one: Silver Kiss  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was Friday night, and mostly everyone at the institute had plans. Kitty was going to the movies with Jubilee, and Kurt was going over to Amanda's house while her parents were out of town (Kurt, you dog!) Logan was out on his usual motorbike ride. Scott and Jean had some plans but wouldn't tell anyone about them.  
  
Rogue decided to stay in that night. She really didn't felt like going out. She felt like staying home. She was stretched out on the couch channel surfing. When she didn't find anything that caught her attention, she decided to go upstairs to her room. First she stopped by the kitchen and got some snacks: chips, brownies, pretty much anything that was in the junk food category. Rogue what she wanted, and headed upstairs towards her room.  
  
She opened the door, and looked around. Rogue wasn't sure whether a tornado hit the room or if Kitty was just stressing on what to wear. "Ah thought you were going to the movies with Jubes?" Rogue asked as she threw the junk food on her bed along with herself. "The movie starts at 9:00p.m. We have time, Hey! You wanna come with us? We're gonna see that new Johnny Depp movie." "Ah didn't know ya'll were into Stephen King." "I'm not. I'm into Johnny Depp...He's like so hot! So what do you say, you wanna come or not?" Kitty looked over her clothes in the closet five or six times until she decided on something.  
  
She pulled out a red button down shirt and a pair of black hip huggers. "Nah, that's ok. Ah think Ah'll stay home and read this book Ah got from the bookstore." Rogue picked up the book that was on the nightstand and began flipping through it. "Suit yourself." Then Kitty went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. Later on Scott offered Kitty and Jubilee a ride to the movies and they accepted.  
  
Rogue opened the packet of ding-dongs and opened her book called "Silver Kiss". It started to get chilly so she went over to the window to close it. As she was closing the window she found a playing card similar to that sexy cajun's deck. She looked outside to see if there was anyone out there but all she saw was Scott's car driving towards the gates.  
  
She closed the window then turned around to see a handsome well-built man sitting on her bed, holding her book. "What are you doing her swamp rat? You got some balls coming here." "Remy thought you could use some company seeing your friends are out." Rogue watched him look through the book that was sitting on her bed then closed it and stared at the cover with a smirk. "Silver Kiss. Remy be glad to give cherie a real silver kiss." He put the book down and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
She felt frozen. He brought his hands to her lower back and began to move his face slowly towards hers. Once he was within a half inch, Rogue snapped back to reality and pushed him away in disgust. "Ya, got some kind of death wish or something, Swamp Rat." Just then the door opened and in came Kitty frantically searching for her sweater.  
  
"There it is! Ugh I had to like practically beg Scott to turn around." Kitty said in anger as she left Rogue alone in the room. As soon as Kitty closed the door Rogue turned around to find the window wedged open with her book. She hesitated a moment to take her book out of the window.  
  
She shook off the confused feeling and retired to her bed. She opened her book to continue reading only to find a card fall out of it. She picked up the card and flicked it across the room with disgust. Rogue looked back at the pages the card was found and noticed a note written on one of the blank pages. "Enjoy the rest of night ma cherie, hopefully next time I'll get dat silver kiss."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Me-Whoo my first fic! Hope ya'll like it! Tell me if ya liked it and review!  
  
YamiRachael- *looks at sister scarily* You wrote that... ah! My mind it is scarred! *sigh* It was...awesome! Anyway EVERYONE REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Movie Night Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Scott dropped off kitty and Jubilee at the movies. They got their tickets and headed for the snack department.  
  
"Hey, I think you should like go and save our seats and like I'll get the snacks." Jubilee nodded and walked away not before telling Kitty to get some Juju Beans.  
  
Kitty was standing on line for about 10 minutes. She kept looking at her watch to make sure it wasn't 9:00 yet; it was already 8:50. The lady in front of her was ordering a whole mess of food. She wasn't sure if there'd be anything left by the time it was her turn to order. It was FINALLY her turn to order.  
  
"Hi, can I like get a large popcorn with butter, 2 cokes, and um...oh some Juju Beans."  
  
"$18.75."  
  
As Kitty fished 20 out of her pocket a certain good-looking yet annoying silver haired boy was standing behind her with a new ditzy skank of the week "Julie".  
  
"Gee Pryde, couldn't find anyone to go to the movies with eh?" Pietro said as he smirked.  
  
"Not like it's any of your business but I'm with Jubilee." She said taking her order off the counter and sticking her tongue out at Pietro.  
  
"Real mature Pryde."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "Oh like shut your idiotic talking mouth, Quick Boy."  
  
Pietro noticed the Juju Beans and looked at her with one of his infamous million-dollar smirk. "Juju Beans eh Pryde? Aren't you worried about acne?" Pietro mocked as he noticed her getting fiercely irritated and of course he enjoyed every minute of this torture.  
  
"Pietro, I want some popcorn!" Julie nagged tugging at his right sleeve.  
  
Kitty and Pietro both looked at her like she was five years old. Kitty saw her watch read 9:07 pm. 'Oh crap! I'm missing my Johnny Depp!' Kitty thought worriedly. "Listen Pietro, as much as I would just like simply LOVE to sink to your low level, I've got to go." Kitty said as she ran to her theater. She spotted Jubilee in the center seats.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jubilee whispered.  
  
"I ran into an egoistical jerk." Kitty whispered back.  
  
She didn't need to say any names because Jubilee knew the name already.  
  
'Johnny Depp is so hot; he looks good in a Mr. Rogers sweater. I'd loved to be with someone that good-looking.' Just then Pietro walked in. She couldn't believe that he was here. Pietro and Julie decided to sit right in front of them. There were plenty of empty seats. Kitty started to get pissed.  
  
'Of all the seats, he chooses the one in front of me. I'm not gonna like, let this get the of me. I came to see this movie so I'm watching it...nobody stops me from seeing Johnny Depp.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Julie kissing Pietro's neck. 'Oh god, I can't like wait till this movie is over...no offense Johnny.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was sitting on her bed, trying to read her book, but every time she tried she kept looking at the note Remy left her. "Maybe next time we'll get that Silver Kiss...yeah and maybe Kitty will stop acting like a valley girl." She laughed at her comment.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was it getting to her? She looked down at her gloved hands. 'Maybe one day Ah'll be able to touch...what am Ah thinking. There's no way. Gawd Ah need to come back to reality, it will never happen.' She sighed at her confused thoughts.  
  
*Rogue, would you come down to my office. * Professor X said telepathically.  
  
Rogue walked down to the professor's office. She knocked on the before entering his office.  
  
"Ya wanted ta see me professa?"  
  
She saw Logan there too. She wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Yes, Rogue I have some news for you." The professor said.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
The professor looked at Logan then looked at Rogue.  
  
"When you first came her, I told you that you may never be able to control your mutation," The professor said as Rogue looked down at her feet "Well, it appears that there is a way but it is very difficult."  
  
Rogue looked up quickly.  
  
"Really, how?!"  
  
"Well, you see if you are willing to let me into your mind, I would be able to help lock up your mutation for a little while. With some practice you may be able to hold back your absorbing powers and allow yourself skin contact."  
  
Rogue was shocked. She couldn't believe that there was hope.  
  
"Are ya sure this could work" Rogue asked trying not to show her excitement.  
  
"I believe so. Now starting tomorrow 3:00 p.m. you will be receiving lessons from me. And Logan will help you as well; he has volunteered to help you on your focus and meditation."  
  
"Meditation?" Rogue asked as she turned to Logan.  
  
"What. Do you think all I do is drink beer and kick other people's asses?"  
  
'Actually, I did think that.' Rogue thought. "Of course not."  
  
"There's a few things you kids don't know about me, and I'd like to keep it that way, Stripes." Logan growled.  
  
"Thanks professa. Well, Ah'm gonna go now. Ah'm tired." Rogue said as she yawned and walked out the room to hers. She got into her room getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the movie finished Kitty got up and practically dragged Jubilee to a pay phone. She called up Scott to tell him to come get them. Jubilee saw how tense Kitty was, so she tried to say something to help calm her down.  
  
"Um...what'd you think of the movie? I thought it was cool, maybe the ending could have been better." Kitty sighed, "The movie would have been better if Pietro hadn't ruined it for me." "Now how did I do that?" Kitty turned around to come face to face with the Speed Demon. "I couldn't hear the movie over you and your 3rd girlfriend of the week making out!" "Gee Pryde, just because you can't get a date doesn't you should take it out on me." Pietro smirked as he said it. "I could get a date if I like wanted to!", Kitty said. "I'm like so sure you could, and like I'm the pope." Pietro mocked her. He loved to piss Kitty off only because it was so easy to push her buttons. Meanwhile, Jubilee was looking out for Scott's car. She spotted him rounding the corner then she grabbed Kitty's arm walked over to his car.  
  
The ride back to the institute was quiet. As Scott parked the car, Kitty phased through the car door. She phased through the institute doors and ran up to her room. It was 11 o'clock, so she assumed that Rogue was asleep. She didn't want to wake her; she phased through and got dressed for bed. She wanted to do was forget about what happened at the movies and Pietro. 'God, why can't I stop thinking about him? He's so annoying, so into himself, so cute...wait I do not think he's cute! Oh man, I must be tired. I need to go to sleep now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally updated! My bad for taking so long...school is a hassle and well sorry peeps but it comes first. I'll try to update soon. Please review... I'd really appreciate it. 


	3. Forest Route

Me-Moo ha ha ha! My long awaited chapter...wait moo ha ha ha? Reema STOP TYPING THAT!  
  
YamiRachael- on computer quietly moo ha ha ha!  
  
Me-Just finish typing the story!  
  
YamiRachael- HMPH! Someone's grouchy! NAH sticks out tongue  
  
Me- Guys please forgive me for taking long with the updates. Pretty Please! Well I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed my story. You guys rock. Cool beans for everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
**GreenFairyGirl88**: thanks, my sister read the book, she told me to read and I plan to.  
  
**Cathain Nottingham**: thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
**IloVeLoGaN**: thanks, I'm so glad you reviewed, you know, you pretty much influenced me to write a story of my own.  
  
**TruleyRogue**: three thumbs up really?! Aww stop your making me blush...thanks, I appreciate your compliment.  
  
**Ishandahalf**: thanks! Cool beans!!! I say that too, though a lot of people are annoyed by it because I use so much, but that makes me say it more. I love your name! Oh and the bunny on crack is cool too. Well, in almost every story I read he's either drinking a beer or kicking someone's ass, lol. by the way can i call you Ishy?  
  
**Caliente**: thanks; I have to admit she could use a little more edginess to her character. I will try to make rogue a little bitterer.  
  
**Roguishduck**: thanks for the review and the cookie. Yum rubs stomach  
  
**RoguesHeart**: thanks. I try to update sooner next time.  
  
**Extacy**: thanks. It's cool that you like my story so far.  
  
**SugarSweet11**: Thanks. Lol even Kurt needs to enjoy some alone time with his chica.  
  
**Spontaneopyrokinetic**: thanks, nice to of you to review.  
  
**Dezirae**: thanks. You know, my friend points out that Hey Mai rhymes...he even made a song for it, don't ask how it goes because it sucks...trust me.  
  
**Project Eve1**: thanks, I didn't notice that the title rhymes, I guess it does. I love coffee; I practically live off it. Sickmindedsucker: thanks, I agree she should slap that smirk off his face. Who knows maybe she will, it depends on her mood. Aww romyness, isn't it just swell.  
  
**Stars-of-Chaos**: I'm so happy you reviewed, I just love you stories, I hope this story will be just as good as yours.

**Leafee LeBeau**: thanks glad you like the romyness

Well, once again sorry with the long update but don't worry I haven't giving up on it and once again thanks for the reviews. they are very encouraging. Well, on with the story. Oh and one more thing...I don't own X-men: Evolution, but I can still dream of owning it one day.  
  
YamiRachael-Rrrrighhhhhht!  
  
Me-Grr  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
Damn That Cajun!  
  
By: TheRealMai It was Monday and Rogue hated and I mean hated Mondays. Rogue was feeling extremely tired that day, because of her controlling her power lessons. She was able to keep her power locked up to 30 minutes until the psyches started to gang up on her. Rogue was sitting in her French class thinking about her lessons.  
  
_'Gawd it was harder than Ah thought, but that jus motivates meh to not give up.'_ Rogue thought. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her books.  
  
She had lunch next period but she had to stop by her locker first. As she rounded the corner she saw Tabitha waiting by her locker.  
  
"Hay Tabs. What's up?"  
  
"What are you doing this Friday?"  
  
"Nothin...why?"  
  
Tabitha began to jump up and down. "You're not going to believe this! I scored tickets to Linkin Park!" (AN-YamiRachael-WHOO THEY ROCK! Me-...shud up)  
  
"Are ya serious?! How on earth did that happen!" Rogue gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Well, my friend, Brian, works at ticketmaster and he got me free tickets!" Tabitha pulled the tickets out from her pocket and gave one to Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't know, Tabs, Ah'd love to but ya know Ah don't do crowds."  
  
"Aw come on Roguey, I'll make sure everything's ok. Come to the concert. Please." Tabs put her hands in a praying matter.  
  
Eventually Rogue caved in, "Alright, Alright, Ah'll go! Gawd Ah can't stand it when ya beg."  
  
Tabs giggled and walked away yelling, "Great see ya there Roguey."  
  
Rogue put her ticket in her pocket. She put her schoolbooks away and grabbed her lunch and a book called "Speak". (**Can't trust the cafeteria food**) She headed towards her favorite spot in the courtyard, which was by a big tree farthest from the school. Rogue sat down and took out her sandwich.  
  
She started to read her book when she started to get the feeling she was being watched. She looked around but didn't see anyone acting suspicious. She went back to reading her book but she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. She looked up once again and still found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
_'Ah must be going crazy'_ Rogue thought.  
  
For the rest of the lunch period she read her book and finished her sandwich. At the last five minutes she decided to get her books for the next class, so she could avoid the crowd.  
  
Once she was inside a certain demon-eyed Cajun came from behind the tree. "The Rogue sure know t' how to make Remy's heart skip." Remy said to himself. He walked off the school grounds, and headed back to Magneto's headquarters.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
Kitty walked through the halls quickly trying to get to class on time. She had history next, and she couldn't be late. She already had two tardies in that class. If she got one more, she would get detention. She heard the first bell ring.  
  
_'Great, like now I have two minutes to get to class before the late bell rings.'_ Kitty started to run a little when suddenly she bumped into something hard. She fell dropping her notes.  
  
"Great, just great." Kitty began picking up her stuff when she looked up to see what or whom she ran into.  
  
"Maybe you should look where your going, Pryde."  
  
It was none other than Pietro Maximoff himself. She said nothing to him; she had to get to class.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna be late for history class again huh, Pryde." He said as he gave her his famous grin. He actually had that class with her, but he didn't care if he was late. He saw that she was ignoring him, so he started to get annoyed.  
  
"Aw come on Pryde, what's the matter cat got your tongue." Pietro said smirking.  
  
At this comment Kitty growled and stuck her middle finger at him with her back turned to him after she finished picking everything up. Then she calmly turned the corner to go to class.  
  
Seeing this Pietro was devastated at Kitty's action. _'Okay Maximoff what just happened!'_ Pietro sped off to catch up with the pissed Kitty. "Pryde what's with this sudden change eh?"  
  
"Look I like don't need this crap! Leave me alone I'm gonna be late!" Kitty said looking at the clock. _'Crap! Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna get detention! I have less than a minute!'_ Kitty thought frantically.  
  
Suddenly Kitty found herself in front of the classroom with 15 seconds to spare. She went into the classroom and found Pietro sitting in the back row flirting with one of the PREPPY girls. (An-YamiRachael-HAH I WROTE PREPPY so nah!)  
  
She took her seat and looked back at him with a confused face. Pietro glanced at her with a smirk then went back to flirting.  
  
_'Ooookay, that was freaky like did Pietro just save me from detention.'_  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Rogue went to her locker to pick up her books she needed for homework. Kurt ran up to her.  
  
"Rogue, Scott wants to know if you want a ride." Kurt asked.  
  
"Actually, Ah feel like walking." Rogue said as she closed her locker.  
  
"OK, vell try not to take long coming home, I know how much you like to take the long coming home." Kurt said before he disappeared with a cloud of smoke in the clear hallway.  
  
Scott's car drove off and left Rogue, as she began to walk. She liked walking; as a matter of fact she preferred it. She didn't like being cramped in the back seat of that tiny convertible. Every time she was in there she felt like she was in a clown car. Rogue also liked to walk because it gave her a chance to clear her head.  
  
She decided to go the forest route, because she didn't want to go home so soon. As she walked through the forest, she heard leaves rustling behind her. Rogue turned around to come face to face with nothing.  
  
"Ah must be going out of mah mind." She said softly.  
  
"Remy think so to, cheré, especially, if y'turn down dis cajun's offer." He couldn't help but grin at her surprised look.  
  
"Are ya followin' me Swamp Rat! What the hell are ya talkin' bout offer...wait nevamine Ah dun wanna know." Rogue pushed pass Remy and continued to walk back to the institute.  
  
Remy began to walk with her. Rogue stopped and glared.  
  
"Remy jus makin sure his cheré gets home safely. Remy has to protect ya from creeps who might take advantage of belle ange such as yourself cheré."  
  
Rogue turned to him, "OK, let's get something straight here. First, Ah'm not ya cheré. Second, Ah can take care of mahself. Ah don't need or want protection from anyone, especially you!" With that she walked away only to have Remy follow.  
  
"You haven't listend ta Remy's offer cheré." He gave his famous grin that would make most women jump his bones, but Rogue wasn't like most women.  
  
"Not interested." She said.  
  
"Have dinner with Remy."  
  
"Ya offering me a date? Gee, Swamp Rat no wonder the ladies fall at ya feet." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Can't help it if the femmes can't resist da Cajun charm," He gave a grin. "So how bout it cheré?"  
  
He grabbed her wrist then turned to face him. Remy pulled her closer to him. She squirmed free from his grip and said plainly 'No'.  
  
Rogue started to walk away, but this time the Cajun didn't follow. He walked in the other direction toward Magneto's headquarters. Even though he didn't get his date with Rogue, he was still smiling.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled his cards and something else. It was a Linkin Park ticket; as a matter of fact it was Rogue's.  
  
"Linkin Park, nice taste cheré." Remy then pocketed the ticket and pulled out a cigarette. _'Ah, cheré, y'll be seeing dis Cajun more'_ He thought, and then began shuffling his deck of cards.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
Me-Kay guys once again I am sorry for the late update. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll try, TRY to update faster. Keyword "try". No promises. Please R&R. I'd appreciate it if ya review!  
  
YamiRachael- is hyper bites sister MEANIE BA-NEENIE!  
  
Everyone- Ba-neenie?  
  
Me- sigh I'll tell ya what it means if you review.  
  
YamiRachael-REVIEW WITH GUESS OF THE WORD! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	4. chapter 4

**Me**-Hey so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Yeah Anyway sigh iLoVeLoGaN suckered me into writing the chapter and posting by today just like Reema suckered me and her friends' dad into fixing up THEIR worlds fair project.  
  
**YamiRachael**-...Uh but you still love me right Mai Mai? silence RIGHT MAI...MAI!?  
  
**Me**-...  
  
**YamiRachael**-I'M TELLING MOM! ... I'd like to take this moment before running and say...BAKURA AND HIS HIKARI RYOU IS SOOOOOOOO THE GOOD STUFF! JUST LIKE KFC! She may not own X-men:Evolution...BUT I DO! COME KITTY WE MUST PHASE THROUGH SOME BANKS I HAVE SOME DEBTS! Just kidding...OR AM I?! MOO HA HA HA!!!!!runs yelling mommy Mai is sooooo mean  
  
**Me**-Anyway after that insane interruption as I was saying I haven't updated in like checks fic Um almost a month about to be in 2 days. Oh I don't own x-men evolution.  
  
Thanx to the reviewers.  
  
¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?  
  
Damn That Cajun: Chapter 4  
  
¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?  
  
Rogue was sitting in the middle of the forest. Her eyes were closed as she listened to everything around her. Logan was there helping Rogue relax and empty her mind.  
  
"How you doin', Stripes?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'm alrigh' Ah guess." She began to notice the psyches quieting down.  
  
Whenever Rogue would meditate, the psyches would allow her to enjoy the silence. But whenever Xavier would come into her mind the psyches would try hard to push him out of her mind. After 15 minutes of this method, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"How you feelin' now?"  
  
"Well, Ah guess Ah feel fine, since they're being quiet. But..." She looked down at her gloved hands.  
  
"But what?" He was concerned, but he didn't show it.  
  
"It's jus whenever I'm meditating the voices stop talking. But whenever the professa enters mah mind they start screaming and push him out. It's like they want me to be comfortable, but they don't want me to have control ova mah powers." She sighed and looked up with glassy eyes.  
  
She did the best she could to hide them from Logan. He pretended he didn't notice he knew Rogue didn't like people to see her cry.  
  
"Kid, I don't know what to tell ya, I believe you'll gain control. Ya just need to realize it's gonna take some time. I know this is difficult for ya, that's why I wanted to help ya, Stripes."  
  
Both of them stood up and walked out of the forest toward the institute.  
  
Rogue gave Logan a small smile and said, "Ya kno, Logan Ah neva thought of ya havin' a soft side."  
  
"Stripes you even think of spreadin' that around the mansion and I promise you, you'll be spendin' the rest of ya life in the Danger Room."  
  
Rogue laughed, "Don't worry. Ya kidding me righ?" Logan had a serious expression on his face. "Ok, ok, Ah got it." After that, they walked silently to the mansion.  
  
¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
Rogue sat in her and Kitty's room with her CD player. She was listening to Cold. The CD player must have been on max because she didn't hear the knocking on her door. Roguey, let me in! It's Tabs!" Tabitha yelled, but Rogue didn't hear her still. Tabitha was becoming very impatient. She was just about to blow up the lock when she spotted Kurt.  
  
"Hey blue! Could you do me tiny favor?"  
  
"Um, vell, only if it'z legal?" Kurt said while pondering what he could help Tabitha with.  
  
"Bam me into Roguey's room, please.  
  
"Vhat!? Are you crazy?! That's suicide!" Kurt said alarmed.  
  
She began to plead. "Come on please elf!" Tabitha gave him the puppy dogface.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore so he gave in, "Alright! Hold on to me." (AN- YamiRachael-HOLD ON TO ME LOVE! sings Evanescence My Last Breath hehehe)  
  
"Thanks blue! I owe you one." Within seconds they were in Rogue's room.  
  
"Shit! Kurt didn't Ah tell ya to use the door!" Rogue sid clutching her chest.  
  
"Chill, Roguey, I made him do it. Besides I tried knocking but no one answered the door." Tabitha said.  
  
"Vell, I gotta go." With that Kurt waved and teleported out of the room.  
  
"Ah guess mah music was a lil loud."  
  
"Come on Roguey, at least when I listen to my CD player I can still hear a knock at my door."  
  
"Did ya come hear to lecture meh on how loud Ah can listen to mah CD playa or for sometin else?" Rogue said trying to get pass the silly subject.  
  
"Right, on to the more important matters, you wanna come to the mall to pick an outfit for the concert?"  
  
"Ah got mah outfit."  
  
"Not the green mesh top over the black tank with the black skirt."  
  
Rogue looked at Tabitha with annoyance in her eyes and said, "And what's wrong with it?"  
  
"You need something new, come on." She grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her to the mall.  
  
¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
At the mall, Tabitha was having trouble finding an outfit. She found a nice pair of dark blue jeans, but couldn't find a shirt to go with it.  
  
"Man, I like these jeans, but I can't find a good shirt to go with 'em!"  
  
"Let's go to the back, they always hide the good stuff in the back of the store." Rogue told her.  
  
They began looking for something to match the jeans. While Rogue scanned the clothing racks, she finally found a nice red top with fishnet sleeves. She was about to give it to Tabitha, when she saw some clothes on a chair. On the chair, was a pair of black cargo pants with green stitching, and a long sleeved black shirt that said "Don't Touch Me.", in green. Along with the clothes there was a playing card with a note that read: This was made for you, Cheré. She picked up the clothes and went to find Tabitha.  
  
Rogue found her still looking for a good shirt.  
  
"Hey! That's perfect and check it out you found something too!" Tabitha said. Rogue looked at the clothes in her arms.  
  
"Yep, now let's get these paid for and get out of here already."  
  
They paid for their stuff and went home. Rogue went into her room and placed the bag next to her closet. She didn't try them on at the store. She walked over to the shopping bag and spilled it onto her bed.  
  
"Looks like the Swamp Rat has good taste," She told herself. She was about to try them on, when Kitty came in.  
  
"Rogue, Logan wants us in the Danger Room like in 3 minutes, so like hurry up." Kitty said.  
  
She almost forgot about the Danger Room. She quickly suited up. Kitty phased them both down to the Danger Room.  
  
¿?¿? ¿?¿?  
  
After the Danger Room, Rogue went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed and saw the big mess on her side of the room.  
  
'Neva realized how messy Ah could be.'  
  
She started to straighten up a bit. She picked up some clothes off the floor. She realized one of her pants had her Linkin Park ticket, so she wanted to find it to put it on her night table. She checked all of her pants, but couldn't find it. She checked her backpack, not there. She checked everywhere else but still no Linkin Park ticket.  
  
'Ah coulda sworn Ah put that ticket in mah pocket.' She decided to check her pants again and suddenly remembered something. 'Shit! That lil Swamp Rat musta stolen man ticket! Damn that Cajun!'  
  
¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?  
  
**YamiRachael**-tearing Mommy doesn't believe me when I said you were mean! MEANIE BA-NEENIE! attacks sister  
  
**Me**-WTH!? OMG I HAVE A RABID INSANE HYPER SISTER! Anyway while my sister is biting my arm and is like hanging in mid air since my arm is in the air I'd like thank my reviewers...again!  
  
**YamiRachael**-AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SCOOBYD0530! YES I DO ROCK! Mai...she rocks weirdly. HAHA THEY SAID I ROCKED BEFORE YOU! Ah yes and Meanie Ba- neenie does not mean...banana but here's a Remy and Rogue kiss-kiss plushie! hands plushie to you  
  
**Me**-...SHUT UP I DO NOT ROCK WEIRDLY!   
  
**YamiRachael**- Suuuuuuure! Meanie Ba-neenie means...MEAN EVIL POOPY-HEADED SISTER! Yes poopy headed.  
  
**Me**-You do know I hold your recorded Yu-Gi-Oh tape in my hands.  
  
**YamiRachael**- Sooooooo It's on the bad tape! And plus I saw it and pieced up the parts I missed! smirk REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me-My sister is a little evil person that works for the devil. SHE IS SPAWN FROM HELL!  
  
**Me**-off computer COME ON THIS THE LONGEST CONVERSATION I'VE EVER HAD WITH YOU!  
  
**YamiRachael**- on the computer typing this YAY!...HEY!!!! Review!  
  
On with the review responses:  
  
_ILoVeLoGaN_- I know, I said I promised on Wednesday. So sorry! I wasn't finished with it yet, but I am now so hopefully you won't beat me to a bloody pulp. Save it for Remy...after all he did steal the ticket. Thanks for the review chica!  
  
_SickmindedSucker_- wow, that's sounds very painful, but hey I agree no one takes a Linkin Park ticket from me. Numb is a really good song, and I really like the video for it too. Thanks for the review!  
  
_Kurttyromyness_- my friend told me to read that book, so I did and I like. Thanks for the review!  
  
_Liliana Moon_- you really think it's good or are ya just messing with my head? Lol just playing, thank you!   
  
_Ishandahalf_- Ish!!! This is so cool, I'm happy you reviewed, and you writing a new story...I've been waiting for you to do that!! Hey, he's a thief; it's in his blood! But that doesn't excuse him so he's still bad for doing that. Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
  
_RoguesHeart_- what do you expect he's an Acolyte! Thanks!  
  
_Cathain Nottingham_- I guess we are all suckers for Romy, I sure as Hell know I am. Thanks!  
  
_Scoobyd0530_- I am very honored to get a Koodos bar. I appreciate it very much! Oh no! YamiRachael's head just got bigger. Lol, Thanks for the review.  
  
_Star-of-Chaos_- I like Sting, he's music is good, and he's pretty good looking for an old dude. Hey, Pietro can't be a jerk all the time, deep deep deep deep deep down inside he's not such a bad guy. Thanks! Oh by the way, could you please update your stories?  
  
_Extacy_- I'm glad you spared the time to read my story. that makes me very happy. Linkin Park does kick ass! I can't wait to read you fic. So please post it. Thanks!  
  
Again thank you all. You all make happy, and becuz of you I will try my best to update faster! So please review! 


	5. dodgeball and sore muscles

**Me**-So FINALLY I GOT THIS WRITTEN! Was supposed to be up yesterday but my sister made me a "surprise storii fic"

**YamiRachael**-AND IT'S COOL AND FUNNY! It's called "When X-Men Evolution turned...chibi? MOO HA HA HA!" So go read it and say happy late birthday to Mai!! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE OUT MY MILLENIUM BLENDER! ::flashes gold blender::

**Me**-...Not that thing...::sigh:: just read her storii and review it. It was supposed to be up yesterday on my birthday but she got a stomachache and she complained to much.

**YR**-YOU'D COMPLAIN IF IT FELT LIKE TWISTING KNIVES!

**Me**- -.-U Freak.

**YR**-SHE AIN'T OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZIP ZELCH! FRICKING NOTHING! AND KURAMA IN LEAHTER IS SEXY! MY FRIEND IS DRAWING A PICTURE OF HIM IN LEATHER! Black and red leather! ::nod::

**Me**-¬.¬

DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG

Damn That Cajun!

DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG

Kitty walked to her locker to get her gym clothes. She hated gym class, especially on Thursdays.

On Thursday the coach makes the class spilt into two teams to play dodge ball. She put the combination, but her locker wouldn't open. She put it again and it still wouldn't budge.

"Ugh! Stupid locker!" Kitty said as she kicked it.

She gave up trying to open it. Kitty looked around to make sure she was alone. When she saw the coast was clear she phased through and got the gym bag.

_I guess there is, like, an upside to being a mutant._ Kitty went to the locker room, got dressed, and walked into the gym.

She saw Jubilee and walked over to her. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey, Jubilee. Where's the teacher?"

"Principal Kelly wanted to talk to him." Jubilee said.

Kitty looked confused, "Why?"

"Dunno. Maybe Kelly wants the coach to stop forcing us to play this ridiculous game."

Jubilee and Kitty laughed. They stopped laughing when they heard a roar of laughter coming from a crowd of girls surrounding a white-haired speed demon.

"Oh brother! Like, whatever he said couldn't be that funny." Kitty said.

Suddenly Pietro looked over to Kitty and Jubilee. He walked over to them, leaving his pathetic fan club.

"Ah, well hello my little X-Geeks." Said Pietro.

"Oh great it's you. Like, do you want something or did you just like, come here to annoy us."

"Oh how cute, little kitten made a joke."

Kitty glared at him. She hates it when he calls her Kitten. "Why don't you go back to your nauseating fan club, they look like they're gonna, like, die if you don't go back to them." Kitty said.

She couldn't stand his presence and Pietro knew that. He just enjoyed seeing Kitty all flustered. Jubilee sensed that Kitty was really getting annoyed, so she decided to cut in.

She was about to tell Pietro to go away when the gym teacher walked in. He didn't look too happy. He split the class into two teams. Lucky for Kitty, she didn't end up on Pietro's team.

As soon as the coach was done setting up the dodge balls, the two teams took their positions. The game began.

Even though Kitty hated this game, she was still good at it. It seemed like all the balls were being thrown at her. Little did she know, all the girls in that gym class were aiming at her.

"What's wrong, Kitty? Scared you might get hit." Said Lizzie, one of the girls who was currently with Pietro.

She threw a ball at Kitty's face, but instead caught it. Kitty then threw the ball with great force hitting Lizzie square in the face. She went down for the count.

Jubilee and Kitty were shocked but thought it was hilarious to see the tough girl go down, faster then a coke whore.

_Like, I guess those danger room sessions paid off_, thought Kitty.

She saw Jubilee mouthed to her, "nice shot"; what she also saw was Pietro smiling.

_Why is he smiling? I, like, just hit his girlfriend. He is such a mystery_. She saw two girls pick up Lizzie, and took her to the nurse's office. The coach blew his whistle and told everyone to hit the locker rooms.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

It was almost 6:00 p.m., so Rogue quickly got ready for the danger room. She suited up, and then ran down. Once she was there, they were able to start.

They were all fighting robotic Acolytes and Brotherhood members. Scott took a beating from Avalanche before he was able to shoot a solar blast at him.

Kurt did a good job taking down Toad. Jean took care of blob, but later had her hands filled with Pyro. Everyone had his or her hands full.

Rogue was fighting Sabertooth off; she saw kitty struggling a bit with Colussus so she went to help her, but was cut off by the one and only red-eyed demon.

She smiled and thought, _if only this was the real Swamp Rat_. She then lunged at the Acolyte, but the Cajun moved and threw three charged cards at her.

She dodged them and then threw a punch at him. He caught her wrist and tried to flip her but instead Rogue kicked him in the mouth. She pried herself free from his grasp and then gave him an upper cut to his chin.

After that, Rogue brought the robot Cajun's head to her knee. She finished him off with a great swing to his jaw causing it to break off completely.

The danger room session stopped and the entire team just looked at her feeling sort of sorry for the robot.

"That's all for now. Hit the showers." Wolverine said while looking at the damaged robot. He was very impressed with Rogue's work.

Everyone went back to his or her rooms. Rogue and Kitty got into theirs without saying a word.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower now." Kitty said. She gathered her stuff and walked out of the room.

Rogue gave a little wave and then laid on her bed face down. She couldn't really relax because she was feeling pretty sore.

She felt a breeze come from the window. She got up to go close it. After closing it, she realized she never opened it nor did Kitty.

She turned around to see Remy sitting in a cozy chair near her bed.

"Bonjour cheré, y' miss Remy?" Remy said as he sat back into the chair.

"Ya better be here ta give back mah ticket, otherwise, leave." Rogue said with glaring eyes.

"Now cheré, y' sure Remy be de one t' take yo' ticket?" he smiled at her.

"Ah'm too tired to deal with ya. Just give me mah ticket, Swamp Rat!"

"Remy don't have it, if y' want, y' can search Remy." He gave her a sly grin.

Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe y' misplaced it, and now y' making accusations on poor Remy."

"Ah'll have ya know, Ah checked everywhere."

"Did y' check y' night table draw?"

Rogue was wondering what he was up to, so she decided to humor him and check it. She opened the draw, and to her surprise found her ticket.

"Well, would ya look at that, there it is." Rogue said with sarcasm.

She knew he just put it there.

"Cheré, y' hurt Remy's feelings when y' accused him of stealing." He said with a pout.

"Whatever, now can ya leave?" said Rogue as she rubbed her neck and shoulders.

Remy noticed this and decided to help her out.

"You want Remy to take care of those sore muscles of yours?" Remy said with a devilish grin.

"No, that's quite alright. You..." Before she could finish her sentence she closed her eyes as she felt Remy's hands massaging her neck and shoulders.

"You were saying?" Remy asked, but no words came out of Rogue; nothing but moans.

She never knew a person's fingers could be so nimble. He kept rubbing her neck then he lowered his hands to her shoulders, then to the middle of her back, then to her lower back.

Every time he lowered his hands, she'd let out another satisfying moan. Just as Remy was about to wrap his arms around her, he heard voices coming from the hallway.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Remy be seeing you at the concert."

With that said, he left through the window. Rogue sat on her bed feeling relaxed. Kitty phased through the room, wearing her bathrobe.

"Is anyone in the showers now?" Rogue asked.

"No, it's totally free if you want it." Kitty said as she grabbed her pjs from the draws.

"Thanks." She quickly grabbed her towel and bathing stuff and headed for the bathroom.

_Ah need a cold shower,_ Rogue thought.

DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG DoN'tOwNaNyThInGdOn'ToWnAnYtHiNgDoN'tOwNaNyThInG

**Me**-How'd you like it? I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers!

**YR**-Review.

**Me**- you guys thought I forgot to thank you individually didn't you?! Of course I didn't forget you. That's just crazy talk!

**Amber Spirit**- you really think I made him so cool? I can't wait to hear your reaction to how I made him in this chapter, lol, thanks for the review!

**IloVeLoGaN**- you are probably cursing me out right now, becuz I said it would be up definitely by yesterday, and I missed the due date...sorry, but hey it's up now? Does that count? Thank you for the review. I hope dante isn't still giving you problems with the x-rated pics. You know it's his fault...if he didn't look so damn sexy then we wouldn't be drooling over him, lol, thank you for the review!

**Ishandahalf**- ish, how's the bunny, is it still thumping? I hope so. Well, Remy has a gift. He knows what clothing looks good on women's bodies, and believe you and me...Remy knows a woman's body. Lol, thanks for the review!

**SickmindedSucker**- phew, you don't know how bad I needed that hit...I can always count on you for a hit. Lol, oh and thank you thank you for the birthday email, that was so cool! Well, she did a number on the robot Remy, is that cool with you? Lol, thanks for the review!

**Cathain Nottingham**- you were one of the first reviewers to review my story, and you still are; that makes me feel real special!! I hope you still read this story. Thanks for the review!

**Star-of-Chaos**- you think I'd forget about you?! Come on, seriously, I love you stories, and you take the time to review mine, of course I wouldn't forget you. Did you have fun at the concert? I glad you updated your stories. I still have to review more of your chapters, but never fear I will review! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**girlz-can-kick-yourz17**- that is a good book, thanks for the review!

**Gothic-Rogue LeBeau**- glad you enjoyed my story, and don't worry I will review you story chocolate fantasy. It's a good story, and you poems rock! Thanks for the review!

**Me**- hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, well, I'm sorry, but I do appreciate the review! Thank you all! And please review my story and you can go check out my sister's story too, she a comedy writer. She good at it, too...yamirachael, are you blushing?

::Sees Yami turn her face away:: **Yamirachael**- NO! UM, LEAVE ME ALONE!! MOM!!!

**Me**- I DID NOTHING!! SHE'S LYING!!!


End file.
